Edelgard/Gallery
Concept Artwork Edelgard Concept art.png|Concept art of Edelgard. FE3H Concept Art Edelgard (1).png FE3H Concept Art Edelgard (2).png FE3H Concept Art Edelgard (3).png FE3H Concept Art Flame Emperor Edelgard (1).png FE3H Concept Art Flame Emperor Edelgard (2).png Official Artwork Artwork Edelgard.png|Official artwork of Edelgard from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Edelgard artwork 2.png|Artwork of Edelgard from the Three Houses cover. Edelgard Artwork 5Years.png|Artwork for Edelgard after the timeskip. Edelgard Heroes.png|Artwork of Edelgard from Fire Emblem Heroes by Ayaka Suda. Edelgard Fight.png|Artwork of Edelgard from Fire Emblem Heroes by Ayaka Suda. Edelgard Skill.png|Artwork of Edelgard from Fire Emblem Heroes by Ayaka Suda. Edelgard Damaged.png|Artwork of Edelgard from Fire Emblem Heroes by Ayaka Suda. Three Houses Fódlan Collection cover.jpg|Cover of the Three Houses Fódlan Collection. File:P16-012PR artwork.jpg|Artwork of Edelgard in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Kotaro Yamada. File:B17-110HN artwork.png|Artwork of Edelgard in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. File:B18-004SR artwork.png|Artwork of Edelgard in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. File:B18-005N artwork.png|Artwork of Edelgard in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by I☆LA. File:B18-006HN artwork.png|Artwork of Edelgard in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Rika Suzuki. File:S12-004ST artwork.png|Artwork of Edelgard in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Chinatsu Kuruhana. File:P18-003PR artwork.png|Artwork of Edelgard in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Hatapug. File:B19-001SR artwork.png|Artwork of Edelgard in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Senri Kita. File:B19-001SR+ artwork.png|Artwork of Edelgard in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Senri Kita. File:B19-002N artwork.png|Artwork of Edelgard in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Tetsu Kurosawa. File:B19-003HN artwork.png|Artwork of Edelgard in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Sachiko Wada. File:P19-011PR artwork.png|Artwork of Edelgard in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by ERIMO. Maiden of Hresvelg cover.jpg|Cover of The Edge of Dawn (Seasons of Warfare). Byleth_SSBU_Edelgard_Alt.png Flame Emperor Artwork.png|Artwork of Edelgard as the Flame Emperor. File:B19-046HN artwork.png|Artwork of the Flame Emperor in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Hatapug. Trading Cards File:P16-012PR.png|Edelgard as a Noble in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B17-110HN.png|Edelgard as a Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:P17-002PR.png|Edelgard as a Noble in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:P17-013PR.png|Edelgard as a Noble in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B18-004SR.png|Edelgard as an Armored Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B18-004SR+.png|Edelgard as an Armored Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B18-005N.png|Edelgard as a Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B18-006HN.png|Edelgard as a Noble in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:S12-004ST.png|Edelgard as a Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:S12-004ST+.png|Edelgard as a Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:P18-003PR.png|Edelgard as a Dancer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B19-001SR.png|Edelgard as an Emperor in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B19-001SR+.png|Edelgard as an Emperor in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B19-002N.png|Edelgard as an Armored Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B19-003HN.png|Edelgard as a Noble in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). P19-006PR.png|Edelgard as a Noble in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). P19-011PR.png|Edelgard as a Noble in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B19-046HN.png Cutscene Stills Edelgard showing her crest.png|Edelgard showing her Crest. FE3H_Screenshot_Hubert_&_Edelgard.png FE3H Screenshot Dimitri & Edelgard (1).png|Edelgard and Dimitri during the night of the ball. FE3H Screenshot Dimitri & Edelgard (2).png|Edelgard and Dimitri waltz past each other. Young Dimitri and Edelgard.png|Young Edelgard teaching young Dimitri to dance. Edelgard's coronation 1.png Edelgard's coronation 2.png MByleth Edelgard reunion.jpeg|Edelgard reuniting with Male Byleth. Scene after timeskip 4th route.jpeg|Edelgard reuniting with Female Byleth after the timeskip. Edelgard cutscene 2.png Edelgard cutscene.png Dimitri ending.png|Dimitri reaches for her hand. Edelgard defeats Dimitri.png|Edelgard slays Dimitri. Edelgard_ending.png|Edelgard and Byleth slays Rhea. Edelgard relic.jpg Edelgard SRank m!Byleth.png|CG artwork of Edelgard at Male Byleth S Support Edelgard SRank f!Byleth.png|CG artwork of Edelgard at Female Byleth S Support Portraits Edelgard.png|Edelgard's portrait. Young Edelgard Portrait.png|Young Edelgard's portrait. Edelgard Portrait 5Years.png|Edelgard's portrait after the timeskip. Portrait Edelgard Heroes.png|Edelgard's portrait from Heroes. Flame Emperor Portrait.png|Edelgard's portrait as the Flame Emperor. CorruptedEdelgard.PNG|Hegemon Edelgard's portrait Sprites and Screenshots edelgard_noble.jpg|Edelgard's battle model as a Noble. edelgard_dancer.jpg|Edelgard's battle model as a Dancer. Edelgard-Lord.jpg|Edelgard as a Lord. edelgard_armored_ knight.jpg|Edelgard's battle model as an Armored Knight. edelgard_noble2.jpg|Edelgard's battle model as a Noble after the time skip. Armored Lord.jpg|Edelgard as an Armored Lord. edelgard emperor.jpg|Edelgard's battle model as an Emperor. edelgard fortress knight 2.jpg|Edelgard's battle model as a Fortress Knight after the time skip. Heroes Edelgard Sprite.png|Edelgard's sprite from Heroes. IMG 6660.PNG|Ending card for Female Byleth and Edelgard's paired ending Flame Emperor Model.jpg|Edelgard's battle model as the masked Flame Emperor. Flame Emperor Edelgard Model.jpg|Edelgard's battle model as the unmasked Flame Emperor. Corrupted_Edelgard.jpg|Hegemon Edelgard. hegemon husk model.jpg|Hegemon Edelgard's battle model as Hegemon Husk. hegemon husk model 2.jpg|Hegemon Edelgard preparing to use Wilted Flower. Miscellaneous Edelgard Lysithea Ingrid.jpg|Artwork of Edelgard, Lysithea, and Ingrid for the 2019 Japan Expo. FE3H New Year Art.png SSBU Dorothea Edelgard Petra.jpg||Dorothea, Edelgard, and Petra as they appear in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Edelgard of black eagles pop01.png Edelgard of black eagles pop02.png Edelgard of black eagles pop03.png Edelgard of black eagles pop04.png Category:Character Gallery Page